berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Child
The Demonic Child is the offspring of Guts and Casca, brought into the physical world as a small misshapen demonic being tainted by Femto's rape of the pregnant Casca. Life The Eclipse Griffith offered the remaining members of the first Band of the Hawk to the God Hand and was reborn as Femto. Upon witnessing how Casca and Guts were the last ones to survive, Femto flew down to Casca and raped her in front of the trapped Guts. Unbeknownst to Griffith, Casca was carrying Guts' child. Femto's seed, no longer part of the Physical, but now part of the Astral World, corrupted Casca's womb. Eventually, the Skull Knight showed up to save the pair. Retribution Arc Brought to Godo's cottage, Casca entered into early labor, conceiving a misshapen little fetus, who disappeared in daylight. Being partly an astral being of the lower spheres, as Femto was, the Child shared the abilities and weaknesses of the demons encountered by Guts. Guts instantly hated and rejected the Child, believing it to be a demon-spawn. The Child still continued to follow Guts, plaguing his moments of rest and watching closely over him. The Tower of Conviction As a way to protect his mother, the Child was somehow able to show his father a vision of Casca being burned at the stake, thus alerting Guts of Casca's escape from the Elf mine near Godo's home. Guts returned to Godo's cottage, where he was told of Casca's disappearance, and described the Child's vision to Rickert and Erica. The two were able to locate the vision of the prophecy at St. Albion. During the ensuing fight, the Apostle-Behelit, wishing for a new world in which no one would ever be cast-off as he was in his human life, sacrificed many lives to feed a new, human-like body for Griffith, formed in part by his own flesh. A new Feast began, in which the Child was forced to give his life to save his parents from the incumbent death looming on them. The Apostle-Behelit took him inside his body, cradling him in the last moments of his life, before they both died knowing some amount human compassion. This act allows the Child to become part of the new human body of Griffith. Millennium Falcon Arc Bringing back Casca to Godo's place, Guts sees Rickert speaking with Griffith, seemingly human as he was in the past. Griffith reveals to be at the Hill of Swords only to test if he was still able to feel any kind of emotional connection, or guilt, with his past actions. Though he claims to be unable to feel anything at all for his past deeds, he finds that the Child inside his body has left some emotional attachment to Casca, as he feels compelled to defend her from the debris generated in the battle between Guts and Zodd. It is hinted the life of the Child may not have ended entirely, due to the presence of a black-haired fair-skinned child Casca finds at the beach. It watches Guts and Casca as the Demon Child did and apparently appears to Guts' inner consciousness as a beacon of light, saving him from the rage granted by the Berserker Armor. While the child was abandoned at the beach, he appears again on the Sea God's Island when Casca tries to save him. He once again holds back Guts' rage. Schierke knows that meeting the boy under a full moon (when magic is at its strongest) cannot be coincidence. Characteristics The Child is a misshapen fetus, who appears only at night or in shadow, as other demons do, drawn inexplicably to Guts and Casca, his birth parents. This characteristic is implied to have remained in the black-haired child that Casca finds at the beach. While its age would chronologically be two years, it shows behavioral traits that imply it is years beyond said chronological age, and it bears physical similarities between Guts and Casca. Category:Characters Category:Story